alone or not?
by Little sister Amy
Summary: since Ryou's mom died Ryou lived alone his emotions do's he write down in a poem he don't dear to speak those up the whole time do's he think that he's all alone but is that true? a R X B a R x B
1. the new one

New story time! I don't own yu-gi-oh only the character: Mr. geistesgestörten Irren I started on: 5-17-2012 at 7:28 p.m. lets look where we end (normal POV) _Alone _

_What's another year  
What's another day  
When no one seems to care  
And time fades away_

When all I am  
Is not, no more  
Who gives a damn  
My soul, so sore

Diminished  
To virtuality  
Blood runs, tears  
No sincerity

Only fears  
To be stripped bare  
Lost in space  
Now who will care

Make me whole  
Who will embrace  
And keep my soul  
Through time and space

I am forsaken  
Crushed to the bone  
When nightmares awaken  
And see that I am all alone…..

"hey Ryou what are you doing" Ryou looked up from his paper and looked in the purple eye's form a boy with black spiked hair who was on the other side of the table

"ummm nothing Yugi" the white haired brown eyed boy answered

the boy with the black pointy hair who's name is apparently Yugi grabbed the paper

he started to read

"hey give that back" Ryou yells but Yugi turns his back to him and kept reading

Ryou tried to get the paper back but the table stands in the way

'DAMN YOU TABLE'

Than Yugi turns to Yami (his dark half) who was standing next to him and said

"read this Ryou made it it's really good" Ryou turned red when the pharaoh started to read

"wow you write really good" Yami said when he was done with reading

He gave the paper back to Ryou

"ow it's nothing" Ryou said well his face were turning redder

he takes the paper and than the teacher walked in

"good morning" he said

"good morning Mr. geistesgestörten Irren"

"take your science books and…."

The headmaster walked in with a boy around 17 years of age

he (the boy) sat his backpack on the floor

than the headmaster went to the teacher and began to whisper a little

Everybody was staring at the boy and than at Ryou than at the boy and than at Ryou cause

he (the boy) had white hair (just like Ryou)

And had the same clothes as Ryou and he had also a necklace ( the same that Ryou had )

Than the boy asks "Where are you guy's looking at?"

Nobody was answering

You could hear that you really mustn't mess around with this guy

Then the teacher cleared his throat "ughum it looks like we have a new student"

And he pointed to the boy "tell the class who you are"

The boy steps forwards and said "I'm Bakura and don't come to close or I will cut you"

Than Melvin's (a boy with blond wild hair and gold jewellery) had a spark in his eye's like

"I think it's time for a good hug"

Melvin stands up, sprite his arms and said

"come here and let me cut you… I mean hug you, hugging is what I meant"

"sorry I have already scars on my back I don't need more" was the answer

The mouth of everybody was open cuss the most people don't see that Melvin is going to cut you if you will hug him

"Melvin sit down please" The teacher broke the silence

Melvin sat down and was a little bit angry at the new one but… who care's ?

than the teacher said "you are going to sit next to ummm…"

And Ryou was thinking "not next to me not next to me not next to me"

"Ryou" the teacher spoke

'sh*t'

"who is Ryou?" the boy asks while taking his backpack of the floor

The teacher pointed at Ryou "that is Ryou" he said

The boy walked to Ryou and just sit down next to him

Ryou didn't really know if he had to say something or that he must remain silence

Than the boy looked at the paper with the poem what Ryou was still holding in his hand

"what's that?" he asks

"ummm nothing" Ryou answers while he was putting his poem in his backpack

It was clearly to see that Bakura didn't like that answer

he snatched the paper out Ryou's hands who was completely surprised and he and began to read

Ryou didn't like it and he wanted to scream

"Bakura give that back"…but he didn't do that

He waited patiently till he was done

You could see that he was done reading but he didn't give the paper back instead he grabs a own paper and write something down from the poem

Maybe it was one word or something

Bakura gives the paper back and looked at the teacher who was already busy with writing things on the chalkboard

Ryou was still looking at the boy

"why did he did that?

Why did Bakura takes his paper?

And what did he write down"

He tried to look at the paper from bakura

"Ryou do you need to peak if we don't have to write something down" The teacher was done writing and was looking at Ryou

"umm no I was" he stuttered

"please pay attention to the chalkboard"

"humpf yes master" he mumbled

"good" the teacher said and he turned to the board again

Ryou tried to concentration to his work but he couldn't help to stare at Bakura, thinking

'Why did Bakura those things like it was something normal'

Yes ….. why?'

**Ok it's now 5-21-2012 it's 3:39 p.m. **

**I only have to publish this**

**Ok please review **

**And have a nice day**


	2. what's happening?

**Thanks for the reviews :p**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh **

**I started on 5 - 23 - 2012 on 2:48 p.m. **

**Lets look were we end :b**

It was recess and Ryou was sitting under a tree in the school yard

he was reading one of the poem books that he loaned from the schools library

_He_

_He has the face I can't forget  
My treasure behind my back  
For where he goes I've got to be  
The meaning of my life is -_

"Hey Ryou what are you reading?"

Ryou looked up from his poem book and stared at the place where the voice came from but he didn't see much because the sun was shining in his eye's

slowly the unknown person came down, and closer up Ryou could see it was Bakura

"oh it's you" Ryou said when he notice it was him

"well what a nice welcome" Bakura said well he sat down next to Ryou

"what would you expect? That I was jumping up and hugged you like "hey how is it going bests friend of mine?"

"well it's better than: oh it's you" Bakura said piqued

"nyeh" Ryou shrugged his shoulders and went back to reading

"what are you reading?" Bakura asks well he tried to look at the cover

Ryou turned his book around and said "the title says: how to slam stupid boy's with a book"

Bakura pulled the book playfully out Ryou's hands and started to read the first page of the book

_Escape_

_They're burning  
on my face _

_dry up the tears  
not leaving a trace_

They're screaming  
inside my head  
the dark voices  
each one a threat_  
_

_They're flying  
high in the sky  
I wish I could be  
like a butterfly_

"Who will ever read this bloody crap?" Bakura asks himself

"I will" Ryou said wile taking the book back

"whatever" Bakura said and he leaned against the tree and closed his eyes

Ryou moved on reading but he couldn't concentrate

every single min.- just before he was taken away by a poem (what happens a lot)

he started to stare at Bakura

finally he closed his eye's to and listened to the wind what was blowing trough his long hair and the birds who where whistling

sometimes he picked up the sound of Bakura's breath

Ryou opened his eye's and takes a blanc paper and pencil out of his backpack that was lying next to him and he started to write

_I'm all alone is what I always think _

_Now I'm looking in the mirror above the sink _

_I see a boy with hair so long and white_

_I see someone without any pride_

_Sins my mom is death no-one seems to care _

_I'M DYING HERE but no-one would help they only stare _

_I don't dare to say this out loud _

_And even when I try I won't make any sound _

_But now I'm sitting under a tree in the spring air _

_And you are lying next to me and these time we share_

_I'm feeling happy and that is for the first in 3 years _

_But if I think about tomorrow I get the tears _

Ryou put his pencil away and started to read it again

And suddenly out of nowhere Bakura puts his head on Ryou's shoulder

Ryou shocks but when he notice that Bakura was sleeping he relaxes and lead down at the tree to and lead his head on Bakura's

Ryou felt great and bad at the same time 'he is lying on my shoulder that means that he likes me right' he thought

'but what if he wakes up and notice my head is lying on his head what will he do?'

Ryou was panicking and he started to sweat

'what if he gets angry and punch me' He was looking afraid at the boy who was still lying on his shoulder

"Ryou?" a voice broke the silence

'd-did h-he wake up?' Ryou thought

"Ryou?" said the voice again

Ryou felt that something was placed on his legs

Tried to look but was afraid to move

Slowly the voice began to talk again "Ryou are you asleep?"

"n-no" Ryou slowly said

Then something was placed on his hand

'what was happening?'

**and we'll stop now **

**it's 5-28-2012 and it's 9:14 p.m. **

**it looks like I write it in 5 days but 4 of those days I didn't touch the computer so I count it as 1 day writing deal**

**please review or I will melt your ice cream**

**and have a nice day **


	3. stupid teacher's

**So chapter 3 **

**I hope I don't suck that hard as on my other story well**

**I don't own yugioh and lets start**

Ryou didn't want but jet wanted to go to school

He was feeling sick, sick of love

The whole night he had been thinking about it whether it was love or not

Combination things and tare them apart again

but Every time he did that he came at the same answer

and he is going to try it

he must

otherwise he will never know

…

Bakura opened his locker to take his books

'stupid teacher' he thought

'always being fuking irritating and knocking me out the class if I'm just kicking Melvin because he said I was-'

he stops talking

something was lying in his locker

something that doesn't belong there

he looked

it was a letter

more specifically a poem

YOU3

All I ever wanted is your smile

All I ever wanted is close to be

But all I saw in a wile

Is that you're not with me

You're so close

But I can't touch you

I want to kiss your nose

But what will happen if I do?

You're the cool one

I'm not

I'm the servant

You're my god

Your name slips

from the edge of my tong

then they laugh like

Come on

He never likes you

You're a nightmare

If you'll die

No one will care

I know they are right

But it still hurts

When they laugh

And say those words

He did read it again

Something was very familiar at this poem

Something but what was it?

…**...**

Ryou walked the into the class

Again the first-one well than he can read further

He sat down at his original spot not to far away from the door but not to close by the teacher ether

he picketed his poem-book out his backpack and started to read

(time pass)

Yugi came in and screamed

"Hey Ryou!"

But Ryou didn't look up he mumbled something like

"hey to"

But that was it

(some more time pass)

Almost all the people where in the class

Most of Ryou's friends had said hey to him without getting a greeting not even an face what say's that he saw you from him back

(5 minutes before class starts)

(RYOU'S POV)

I was still reading

_i Look at the stars _

_They are twinkling _

_I look in your eye's _

_They are twinkling_

_You look at me _

_And you smile_

_You laugh _

_And I smile_

_The devil was inside had vanished _

_I look at your eye's _

_and see your eye's are twinkling _

_twinkling with love and embr- _

Bakura walked in and greeted his friends

I did spy over the brink of mine book

Bakura had a grey pants on and an blue white shirt

Bakura laughed with his friends

It looked….. well… kind of cute

They did stop laughing started to talk about school

Bakura looked at me and I didn't know what to do

'What must I do? Hide or keep looking? O god what must I do' I thought

I didn't look away I just keep staring

'please turn your head please' I thought

But than Bakura started to smile again and he did give me a wink

I felt I was getting red and tried to hide my face after my book

But Yugi already saw me and asked

"Why are you blushing? Did something happened?"

"I uh –i-I I" more I couldn't say I was in trance

Bakura was still looking at me and I couldn't take my eye's of him

His eye's captured mine and hold them where they where

He walked to me

'what must I do? What will he say?' I thought

"Ryou? Ryou?"

Yugi was still searching for answers but I didn't answer

Bakura was now standing next to me

I looked up and he said

"Can I sit down here?"

I nodded without breaking the eye contact

He sat down and we where silence for hours

And when the 3 seconds where off I said

"Umm hey –i-I w-was wo-wondereing i-if you w-want t-t-to umm….."

I felt nervous

'should I ask it?'

"Yes?" he did ask

"do you want to" I started

but just when I was about to ask the great, hard, almost impossible question the teacher walked in

open your books on page 37 point 64 and read the following line

shit teacher

**yeah sometimes they are pretty annoying **

**hey I got a little poem for them**

**well you cant call it an poem but it's true**

**ok there it goes **

**teacher are for problems what you wouldn't have if they weren't there**

**true right? **

**Please review or you will not be able to read anything again **

**Have a nice day :)**


	4. so much poems time to make a plan

**Wow I didn't write very much on this story did i? **

**Well time to make that up**

**I'm going to write a long chapter and update faster **

**Sorry for the lateness (not a word but…OKAY)**

**ON WITH THE FIC **

_You_

_When i smile, i smile for you  
When i cry, i cry for you  
You are the only one i dream about  
You are the only one that is on my mind  
I will swim across the ocean,  
just to see your lovely smile  
I will wait for you, even if it takes a while_

Bakura stared at the little peace of paper. What the fuck, it was already the 5th this week, not that he complained much about it, I mean he liked this secret admiring. It gave him a funny feeling inside his chest, a feeling that someone liked him. He hadn't feel that like… forever. But it has got him curious too… who in the world would ever send him such cute letters? I had to be a girl…. Bakura pouted a little at that thought, he maybe was handsome and flirted with girls, but he never really liked them, they are just to annoying and stupid, and they bring a lot of pain with them… like…. You can't do it to them because if you got them pregnant, they command you to be with them and hold them, and when you finally do and after some time they say: see that isn't so hard….. try to do that more often" stupid creatures but boys on the other hand… the most of them (that means the most that I know) are rude and selfish… always showing of there skin and betting who's is longer, and than again you don't have to be afraid of doing it because so far I know you can't get a guy pregnant.

Bakura let himself fall down on his bed facedown, he thought of all the other poems and where the where

The first one he found in his locker….The second one to… But the last three where in his bag… how did they do that?

"Mmmnh" Bakura turned around and thought about the poems he got

The first one was like

YOU3

All I ever wanted is your smile

All I ever wanted is close to be

But all I saw in a wile

Is that you're not with me

You're so close

But I can't touch you

I want to kiss your nose

But what will happen if I do?

You're the cool one

I'm not

I'm the servant

You're my god

Your name slips

from the edge of my tongue

then they laugh like

"Come on"

He never likes you

You're a nightmare

If you'll die

No one will care

I know they are right

But it still hurts

When you laugh along

And say those words

And the second one

_you_

_you have the face I can't forget  
My treasure behind my back  
For where you goes I've got to be  
The meaning of my life is you and me_

the 3rd one

_Dear love_

_Your kind words keeping me alive,  
when i'm olmost drowning in my tears,  
now i can survive,  
because of you i can handel all my fears._

Now i cry for happiness,  
because you are there,  
no longer feeling lonelynes,  
it came to the love that we share.

dear love, i wish i give you the same,  
because i feel so much love, that i want to share with you,  
i no longer have to shame,  
for telling, that i love you

The 4th

_Do you know_

_how do you know when you're in love  
is it the crazy things you do  
is it the fact that i cant sleep at night  
when your image is in my head  
or is it the fact that i can't stop smiling  
after every word that you've said  
is it the need to hold you in my arms  
and keep you there forever  
is it this awful feeling deep inside  
is this hunger deep inside  
that longs for your kiss  
i am so happy that i am in love  
for there are so many things i would miss_

and the last one

_You_

_When i smile, i smile for you  
When i cry, i cry for you  
You are the only one i dream about  
You are the only one that is on my mind  
I will swim across the ocean,  
just to see your lovely smile  
I will wait for you, even if it takes a while_

What was with these darn things, he loved them, but feared them too. He didn't want to end up with a whore, drowning all over him, how evil and horny he might be he didn't like the thought of that. So that settles it

He's going to set up some cameras in his locker and never loses his bag out of his eye side.

**Wow: shorter than short short **

**Ok I officially abandoned this fic.**

**SORRY**

**Didn't ment to **

**Was to bussy with other storys**

**I'm terrible sorry **

**I will make it up to you for not posting anything for almoste a year on this story**

**Sorry**

**Sorry**

**Sorry**

**Sorry**

**Sorry **


End file.
